User blog:Thinkaboutthisname/Blog Series Four: Scandinavia
(Nordic nations.) All characters do not belong to me. Apparently wikia setup hates me so uhh no accents yayayay! However, they will appear in the notes for the character. Like, the real full name. Scandinavia Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Morpheus Appearance: Berwald has short, light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. He wears glasses and often sports gloves. He is quite tall, around 182 cm (6'0 or 5'10) Personality: Berwald is silent and difficult to understand, not speaking much due to being born in a cold area. Truly, he can be quite playful but is otherwise giving off an intimidating air. His hobbies include making furniture and art. Despite his silence, he takes interest in arguments and debates. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Berwald_Oxenstierna Notes: Berwald is homosexual but only feels that way about Tino Mathias Knudsen (Denmark) Age: 21 Olympian Parent: Hermes (I'm sorry DX) Appearance: Mathias has short, wild blond hair and blue eyes. He is around 5'10 or 5'9. Personality: Mathias is said to be full of youthful vigour and humour, though he is very stubborn and doesn't listen well to others. As a result, he is known to be very controlling, bossy and demanding. This goes to the point where it is difficult to make friends with him. He is also a very heavy drinker. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Denmark Notes: Because Thinkaboutthisname apparently loves Denmark/the rest of the nordics so much, she decided to go and give him a surname. His first name is a very popular fan name. Eirik Gudson (Iceland) Age: 16-17 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Eírik has somewhat tousled or 'bedheaded' silver-white hair and violet eyes. He is about 5'6 or 5'7. Personality: He appears relatively cool and composed on the surface but is more passionate (hot-blooded) deep down. Ivan has been helping him with his recent financial issues. Though he is treated well by the Russian, he can't help but be suspicious. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Iceland Notes: Iceland does not have a real character name and Eírik Guðson is a fan name. Guðson, however, is a chosen name by Thinkaboutthisname. Niels Goplen (Norway) Age: 19 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Niels has blond hair and dull blue eyes. He sports a Nordic Cross Barrette in his hair (image of this: http://media.photobucket.com/image/norway%20hetalia/CRAZYbutNOTcute/Hetalia/1219839442496.png?o=17 oh dear, I seem to have used photobucket. Well, apologies) Personality: Niels is a man of few words and is quite mysterious. He is reclusive from the everyday world. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Norway Notes: Oh dear, saying this again X__X Niels is a popular fan name and Goplen is a surname chosen by Thinkaboutthisname. Tino Vainamoinen (Finland) Age: 20 Olympian Parent: Unknown Appearance: Tino has short blond hair and violet eyes. He is very short, only about 5'5, making him the shortest of the Nordics. Personality: Tino is gentle, honest and simplistic, as well as very mature and adult-like. He's very talkative, especially around Berwald. He likes thinking up unusual festivals that no one else could come up with. He loves saunas. Out of all the Nordics, he's suffered the most hardships. Link: http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Finland Notes: His name with the accents is Tino Väinämöinen. = Category:Blog posts